21 August 1997
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1997-08-21 ;Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc) * * * Sessions *Pavement #4, live from Maida Vale (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Snuff: ? (LP: Caught In Session) Vinyl Japan ASKLP 73 *2 Damn Tough: Ruff Muff (12" - Ruff Muff / Techno City) Next Generation NG 005 ' @' *Pink Kross: Scumbag (7") Teen-C Records *Festy Conlon & Tim Lyons: Queen of the Rushs (A Living Thing) Globestar *Kammer Flimmer Kollektiv: Nacht Wacht (compilation LP: Angenehm Wir Uns Auf Zukunft) Indigo''' @''' File 1 cuts in during next track *Misty In Roots: Jah Bless Africa (album - Wise And Foolish) People Unite PU 101 ALB ' @' *Pavement: Date With Ikea (live) *Pavement: Fin (live) *Pavement: Grave Architecture (live) *Pavement: The Classical (live) *Skynet: Hal (12" - Amorphia / HAL) Audio Blueprint ABPR004 # $ *Chumbawamba: Timebomb () One Little Indian *Creators: Wear My Ring (v/a album - Itty Bitty Treasure Chest Vol. 1 (Lotsa Musty Dusties)) Regency RR-CD-116 $''' *Stony Sleep: Absurd (album - Music For Chameleons) Big Cat *Sukpatch: Sea King (album - Haulin' Ass & Smokin' Grass) Slabco SLABCO 36 '''# *Classics: Mr. Fire Coal Man (7") Studio One # $ *Savage Malignant: Lucky 7 (7") Wrench WRENCH 10 File 2 *Gary Martin: Seduction Of A Virgin Princess (v/a album - The Seductive Sounds of Teknotika) EYE UK 014 *Period Pains: Just Seventeen (7" - Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?)) Damaged Goods DAMGOOD 135 *Everton Blender: These Hands (split 7" with Tapper Zukie) Blend Them BLE 0001 #''' *Ivor Cutler: The Carpet (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 *Finitribe: Chiller (12" - Flying Peppers) Infectious INFECT42T '''# $ *Travis Cut: No Good With Words (7") JSNTGM JSNTGM 008 *Appendix Out: Well Lit Tonight (split 7" with Leopards - Singles Club #4: Cutting A Short Dog / Well Lit Tonight) Creeping Bent BENT027 *Isar 12: Am Strand Von Brighton Unterwegs Mit Isar 12) Trikont US-0236 *Leopards: Cutting A Short Dog (split 7" with Appendix Out - Singles Club #4: Cutting A Short Dog / Well Lit Tonight) Creeping Bent BENT027 *Introspective: Antelope (12" - Antelope / 2nd Byte) Ignition Musik IGN 008 #''' *''JP - 'I love turning these up really loud and the bass shakes the whole of the studio''. ''We get our own back on the tube trains that run underneath the building and occasionally make it vibrate. People who have not been on it before go "what was that?" they say nervously. More experienced travellers just say, "It's John Peel playing some Drum'n'Bass on Radio 1 upstairs" *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) 1997-08-21 1 John Peel (1).mp3 *2) 1997-08-21 2 John Peel (2).mp3 *3) Dat_138.mp3 *4) Dat_139.mp3 *5) 1997-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE369 ;Length *1) 46:38 *2) 36:38 *3) 04:04:55 (from 03:51:17) (to 04:03:09 unique) *4) 03:57:39 (to 32:19) *5) 1:32:10 (to 17:02) ;Other *3,4) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 138 Dat 139 *5) Created from LE369 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August September 1997 Lee Tape 369 ;Available *https://www.mediafire.com/?boluaxjtqvkcwc1 *https://www.mediafire.com/?boluaxjtqvkcwc1 *3,4) Mooo *5) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes